Est ce que tu m'aimes ?
by Idiote
Summary: "Une question si simple. Et je n'avais pas pu donner de réponse." Shonen-aï. Lisez sans connaître les personnages, c'est beaucoup mieux :D


**Titre : **Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

**Rating : **Hum...je dirais K+. Néanmoins, homophobes s'abstenir !

**Disclaimer : **rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hoshino Katsura :3

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Plus de 5 ans après, la question tournait toujours dans ma tête. Je me réveillais la nuit, brusquement, sans savoir pourquoi, avec cette unique phrase comme pensée. Je revoyais encore le jour de mon départ dans des songes brumeux, ses lèvres bougeaient, j'entendais encore sa voix. Incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose, je devenais irritable, ne parlant plus à personne. J'avais l'impression de tourner en rond, de ne plus pouvoir faire autre chose. Je confiais mes angoisses au vent. Je sortais tout les jours pour voir la mer : ça me calmait. Face à cette immensité, mon esprit se vidait presque entièrement. Seule restait la question.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Je n'avais pas pu répondre alors. Ne savais-je pas ce que je ressentait à cette époque ou bien me mentais-je, cela n'avait plus d'importance. La dernière phrase, le dernier souvenir que j'avais emporté me tourmentait jour et nuit, désormais. En partant, j'avais laissé bien des gens et des choses, mais je les revoyait à peine. Je ne revoyais que son visage, la dernière image que j'avais emportée.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

J'avais la réponse aujourd'hui. Mais je ne me sentais pas le courage d'aller la donner. Mon souvenir s'était sans doute effacé de ces murs, de ces jardins, ces forêts, ces endroits que nous avions visités. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors, un jour, je partis. Retrouver cette personne ? Oui, c'était sans doute mon intention dès le départ. Même si, encore une fois, j'avais tenté de me mentir. Je ne savais même pas où me rendre, d'ailleurs. Je marchais, simplement. Tout droit. Et toujours au bord de la mer. Et je ressassais encore mes pensées. Ou plutôt une pensée.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Je finis par arriver là où nous nous étions quittés. Plus personne, évidemment. Mais je décidais tout de même de rester dans les environs : la nostalgie qui imprégnait pour moi ces endroits était vraiment forte. J'errais toute la journée, suivant le chemin que dessinait mes pas. Mon esprit était tout ailleurs. J'arrivais à peine à respirer, sa présence tout autour de moi. J'avais une boule au creux du ventre, et je me rappelais...

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Une question si simple. Et je n'avais pas pu donner de réponse. De toute façon, me disais-je, cette personne n'a sans doute pas attendu que je revienne. Nous n'avions même pas rendez-vous. Je ne faisais qu'emprunter les chemins que j'avais un jour arpentés à ses côtés. J'avais mal, juste au dessous du cœur. Et j'avais peur.

« Est-ce que... »

J'arrivais aux ruines. L'endroit n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il était déjà dans un sale état la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je regardais autour de moi.

« ...tu m'aimes ? »

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

Les mots furent totalement inutiles. Nous tombâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même après cinq ans sans avoir donné signe de vie, sans avoir échangé une lettre, même après que j'ai tenté de renier mon amour, de m'éloigner pour protéger la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, que nous nous soyons blessés mutuellement... rien n'avait changé. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Puis je me dégageai doucement et, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens, donnai ma réponse. Délivrai, enfin, le mot que j'avais toujours regretté d'avoir retenu.

« Oui. »

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

« Moi aussi, Lavi. Moi aussi. » déclara simplement Allen.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais entier. Et je laissais un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, en réponse au sien.

Mon esprit était enfin apaisé. Mais pas vide. La question avait disparu, c'est vrai.

Mais il restait Allen.

Commentaire de l'auteure : je ne donne le contexte qu'à la fin parce que je trouve ça beaucoup mieux si on ne connaît pas les personnages ^^ 5 ans plus tôt, à la fin de la guerre sainte, Lavi a du s'éloigner du QG pour poursuivre sa formation de Bookman. Cependant, le panda le laisse bien vite prendre de l'autonomie, et Lavi se retrouve livré à lui même – et à ses souvenirs...

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire, que vous ayez aimé ou non ! Ça fait toujours plaisir:)


End file.
